


Telepon Tanpa Jawaban

by revabhipraya



Series: #Syukuran300 [1]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon, Conversations, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Library, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Gray diam, bukan berarti tidak menjawab.





	Telepon Tanpa Jawaban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
> _untuk rasyalleva dalam rangka syukuran 300 fanfiksi_

.

.

.

Mary membalikkan tanda "buka" menjadi "tutup" di depan pintu perpustakaan, lalu kembali memasuki gedung yang sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya itu. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil sembari merapikan buku-buku yang ada di meja pengembalian ke dalam raknya masing-masing. Kegiatan ini biasanya Mary lakukan di pagi hari, sebelum perpustakaan buka, atau di hari libur perpustakaan. Namun, kali itu berbeda karena ada hal lain yang ditunggu sang gadis.

_KRIIING!_

Buku hijau yang sedang diangkat Mary otomatis gadis itu jatuhkan tepat sebelum dia berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah sumber suara. _Ada telepon_ , batinnya. _Ada telepon darinya!_

"Halo?" ucap Mary begitu dia mengangkat telepon.

" _Ini Gray._ "

Spontan mata sang gadis berbinar-binar. "Aku tahu," jawabnya santai, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang berseri dan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. "Tidak ada lagi orang yang menelepon perpustakaan selain kamu."

Mary mendengar kekeh pelan Gray dari ujung sana. " _Bagaimana hari ini?_ "

"Di perpustakaan? Sepi seperti biasa." Mary mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pelanggan perpustakaan kota ini kan cuma kamu."

" _Hmm._ "

Jeda cukup panjang sebelum Mary memanggil, "Gray?"

" _Ya, Mer?_ "

"Hmm ... aku rindu."

Satu detik, dua detik, Mary menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban dari ujung sana. Sesaat Mary khawatir bahwa Gray kesal dengan ucapannya dan spontan menutup telepon, tetapi sang gadis masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup keramaian melalui telepon. Gray masih berada dalam sambungan telepon, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"M-maksudku k-kehadiranmu!" tambah Mary cepat-cepat, khawatir Gray tidak suka dengan ucapannya sampai memutuskan untuk diam. "K-karena kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang suka datang, jadi saat kamu pergi, perpustakaan rasanya sepi! Makanya aku rindu!"

Lagi-lagi jeda panjang sebelum Gray membalas, " _Aku kembali besok._ "

"Oh?" Mary melirik kalendernya. Ada garis silang merah yang menandai waktu kepergian Gray dan garis biru panjang yang menandai estimasi waktu kepergian Gray. "Bukankah waktu itu kamu bilang sampai minggu depan?"

" _Perubahan rencana. Aku sudah dapat apa yang diminta kakek,_ " jawab Gray cepat. " _Kalau sudah sampai, aku akan menemuimu di perpustakaan._ "

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang datang ke pelabuhan?"

" _Aku tidak tahu akan sampai di kota jam berapa,_ " sahut Gray. " _Aku tidak mau kamu berjalan sendirian kalau kemalaman. Lebih baik aku yang ke sana._ "

Mary menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Baiklah."

" _Sudah malam, Mer, sebaiknya kamu istirahat._ "

Meski tahu Gray tidak dapat melihatnya, Mary otomatis mengangguk. "Kamu juga ya, Gray."

Telepon ditutup oleh Mary sebelum gadis itu berjalan setengah berlari ke rumahnya dengan hati riang. Besok Gray akan pulang ke Kota Mineral!

.

.

Tanda "buka" di depan pintu perpustakaan telah Mary ubah menjadi tanda "tutup", tetapi sosok yang ditunggunya hari itu belum juga datang. Mary sudah menunggu dari pagi, tetapi nihil. Gray belum juga muncul.

"Apa pelayarannya terlambat, ya?" gumam Mary sambil membereskan buku-buku baru yang datang hari itu―hitung-hitung mengulur waktu. "Atau ... dia langsung pulang ke penginapan dan tidur karena kelelahan?"

"Tidak keduanya kok, Mer."

Mary, tentu saja, tersentak kaget. Spontan gadis itu menolehkan kepala dan melihat sosok yang dirindu dan ditunggunya sejak pagi―atau sejak minggu lalu?

"Hai, Mer," sapa Gray sambil menurunkan topinya sedikit. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

Mary menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Gray berjalan pelan, menghampiri Mary yang sedang duduk di depan rak. Pemuda itu tidak menatap ke depan, tetapi menunduk. Kepalanya ditundukkan sedalam mungkin, membuat Mary tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa pelayarannya terlambat?" tanya Mary saat jarak mereka hanya dibatasi oleh beberapa tumpukan buku baru.

"Ya," angguk Gray pelan. "Dan aku tidak bisa menemukan telepon―"

"Bukan masalah," potong Mary cepat. Senyum di wajahnya melebar. "Aku mengerti."

Hening, lagi. Mary menunggu Gray mengucapkan sesuatu―gelagat pemuda itu selalu tampak seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi selalu ia batalkan entah atas alasan apa―sementara Gray malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada akses bagi Mary untuk melihat wajah Gray, sama sekali.

"Mer."

Mary menyahut cepat. "Iya?"

"Soal telepon kita tempo hari...."

Alis Mary terangkat. "Kenapa dengan teleponnya?"

"S-sebenarnya...," Gray membuang muka, "a-aku juga rindu."

Mata bulat Mary membelalak. Mulut Mary separuh membuka, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Lidahnya gagal menyusun kalimat balasan yang tepat.

"J-jadi saat kamu bilang begitu kemarin," Gray berdeham pelan, "a-aku tidak menjawab karena ... yah...."

Wajah Mary memanas. Gadis itu paham maksud perkataan Gray. "K-karena ... seperti ini."

"I-iya...." Gray kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Mary dan mengangguk pelan. "T-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak rindu."

Mary tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman, lalu melewati tumpukan buku-buku baru perpustakaan untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Gray. Pelan, gadis itu mengucap, "Aku juga sebenarnya ... bukan rindu karena perpustakaan terasa sepi."

Gray mengangkat topinya sedikit. "Apa?"

"Perpustakaan sepi itu cuma alasan," lanjut Mary. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, aku rindu padamu."

Wajah Gray memerah. Pemuda itu tampak ingin berbicara, tetapi seperti biasa, Gray tidak pernah pandai berbicara.

Maka Mary melanjutkan, "Perpustakaan sepi ataupun tidak, aku tetap rindu padamu."

Perlahan, Gray merentangkan tangannya lalu menarik Mary mendekat. Mary, meski dengan jantung berdebar cepat dan wajah memerah total, membiarkan Gray membawanya ke dalam dekap. Selama ini sebenarnya inilah yang sang gadis harapkan, tetapi Gray terlalu pemalu dan tidak peka untuk sadar.

Di dalam dekapan mereka, Gray berbisik, "Mer."

"Hm?"

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

"Itu pertanyaan atau permintaan?"

"Permintaan."

Mary tergelak pelan. "Baiklah. Iya."

Sejauh ini, mungkin hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi kedua insan pendiam dan pecinta buku di Kota Mineral itu.

(Sebenarnya yang membuat Mary bahagia adalah Gray yang bisa menembaknya tanpa terbata. Yah, meski pelukan itu membuat mereka tidak bisa saling menatap sih, tapi Gray tidak perlu tahu itu.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi syukuran pertama yang berhasil kuselesaikan! Hurraaay!!
> 
> Untuk Rasya, semoga meski pendek, karya ini memuaskan! Aku berusaha membuatnya sedemikian rupa supaya _prompt_ -mu yang " _no answer is an answer_ " itu masuk, tapi tetap _happy ending_. Semoga mereka benaran bahagia sesuai keinginanmu!!
> 
> Akhir kata, semoga suka! XD


End file.
